I Trust You
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron recieves a special gift of trust.


**I Trust You'll Treat Her Well  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Ron paced back and forth in the side room behind the pulpit of Kim's church. His tux hung perfectly from his shoulders. Felix watched as Ron paced back and forth across the room. He was about to say something when there was a knock at the side door. Ron opened to door to see Mr. Possible standing there. He had an envelope in his hand. 

"Mr.Dr.P, is there anything wrong? Is Kim okay?"

Dr. Possible smiled at his future son-in-law. "Everything is okay, Ron. I told Kimmie-cub and her mother I just wanted step back here a minute. I just wanted to give you something." Mr. Possible gave Ron the envelope, and turned to go back to Kim and her mother.

Ron opened the envelope, and inside was a letter on Mr. Possible's personal stationary. Ron started to read.

_Dear Ron_

_I bequeath to you today one little girl with two emerald eyes in a wonderful white dress. Her laugh that ripples all day long, a smile that always brightened my day, and a flash of auburn hair that bounces in the sun when she runs. _

_I trust that you will treat her well._

_She's slipping out of the backyard of my heart this day and stepping off down the road into a new life. Never again will she be completely mine. Prim and proud, she'll wave her young and independent hand today and say "Goodbye" and walk with you into another house._

_  
Now she'll learn to live a new life with the man she loves. Instead of phone rings and car horns, she'll learn to tune her ears for the sounds of babies' cries and doorbells. She'll turn to someone else besides me when she has a problem. She will want someone else to hold her when she cries. She'll need someone else there… not me. I know that you will take care of her. _

_  
I trust you in this._

_  
No longer will she have time to sit on my lap and watch butterflies on a summer's day. Nor will she have time to pop onto my bed and give me little kisses on a Saturday morning. No, now she'll worry about those important things like work, and which dress to wear, and what she needs to do for you. The magic of true love has come into her life._

_  
Daddies are always heroes, but now she has found a new hero in her life._

_  
For years I've been her Santa Claus and pal, and playmate and father... and friend. Now she'll learn to share her life with some other man, which is only right._

_But, no longer will I be the smartest, greatest man in her whole world. Someone else has already taken that place._

_  
She has learned that not all things end happily. But you were always with her. Together, the two of you have grown up. Things were not always perfect between the two of you, but somehow you always managed to work things out. There were other young men in her life, yet for me, you were always the only one worthy of her, the only man I really trusted._

_So, Ron, I bequeath to you today one little girl in a crisp white dress with two emerald eyes and a happy laugh that ripples all day long and a flash of light auburn hair that bounces in the sun when she runs._

_I trust you will treat her well_

Dad P

Ron took the letter, folded it up, and placed it in the inside pocket of his tuxedo. Felix knew that whatever had really happened had moved Ron deeply. Ron didn't say anything, but turned and sat down in a chair. He took the letter out and started to read again. He was still reading it over when there was a knock at the door. He put the letter back in his jacket, opened the door, and stepped out into the church.

He stood at the front of the church. It was time for Kim to enter. The music swelled, and everyone turned to look at the back of the room. The doors opened, and Kim and Mr. Possible entered the room. Kim was radiant. Ron caught his breath. She was _so_ beautiful. Her hair had been put in a bun with small white flowers placed in it. The slight, delicate veil cascaded down her back with the simple train. She held a simple bouquet of flowers in front of her. The opened necked dress displayed the two gold chains he had given her, including the heart pendant. His eyes caught the delighted smile of her face, her eyes dancing happily. Mr. Possible walked at her side, his hand on her arm. He was looking directly at Ron, a contented smile across his face.

They arrived at the front of the church and Ron stepped to Kim's side. The Pastor started the ceremony and came to the part…

"And who gives this woman to be wed?"

Mr. Possible stepped forward, releasing Kim's arm. "Her Mother and I." Mr. Possible turned, gave his daughter a kiss, and then turned to Ron. He stepped in front of the young man that he loved as his own son. The two men stood looking at each other as Mr. Possible placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, then moved it up to cup the back of Ron's neck. They stood for a second, looking straight into each other's eyes. A silent message was passed. Something was being given up, and something accepted. Mr. Possible pulled Ron into a hug and patted him on the back. Then, with tears in his eyes, he turned to sit with his wife.

Later, during the reception, Kim and Ron were chatting. She placed her hand on her husband's chest. The simple engagement ring and paired wedding rings were shining in the light of the room. She heard the crinkle of paper as she pressed against Ron's chest.

"What did Daddy give you?"

Ron smiled and cupped his wife's chin to give her a kiss.

"He gave me the best gift in the world" Ron whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to my two beta readers, you are awesome guys.

As always, Kim and the gang are owned by the Disney Company. I own this fiction.

This fiction is just one of four that I am posting today, October 4. I am posting this in celebration of two years of writing Kim Possible Fanfiction. It was two years ago that I posted my first fiction. "High on that Mountain". I hope over the years that I have been able to entertain you with my views of Kim, Ron and their friends. I hope to be writing another year from now and for years to come. I wish to thank everyone for their friendship and support over the years.

This is the Captain,  
"snaps to attention"  
RIGHT HAND SALUTE.


End file.
